The Fairy Dance
by forget me knott
Summary: Standing less than 5 feet tall, Alice Brandon hasn't been taken seriously as a dancer. After getting accepted into The School of American Ballet, Alice will have to prove to others, and to herself what she truly is. A dancer.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my story **_The Fairy Dance_**. I've been wanting to write a story about dancing for a long time, but I haven't put much thought into it until now. I only danced for two years though, so my knowledge about dancing isn't that great. I play instruments. I'm listening to the eclipse track on youtube right now, and a lot of the songs are absolutely beautiful and so emotional. I personally love Jacob's Theme, Rosalie, The Battle Victoria vs. Edward, and They're coming here. I apologize in advance if Alice seems OOC in this chapter. :p Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of** _The Fairy Dance_**!  
- Forget me knott  
Declaimer: I don't own** Twilight.  
Also, the poem is not mine. I found it on the site poemhunter.

_Down by the lake  
Where the weeping willows rest  
Where no-one goes  
The fairies dance_

_At midnight  
When the inky sky  
Is sprinkled with stars  
The fairies dance_

_They sit on toadstools  
Wear clothes made of petals  
And round the flowers  
The fairies dance_

_On the lake  
Boats made of leaves  
And all around  
The fairies dance_

_They stay till dawn  
When the sun rises  
But under the inky sky  
The fairies dance_

* * *

_6 years ago_

Standing up on my tippy-toes, I still couldn't see the glowing sign above me. The front of the theater was crowded, woman were wearing fancy dresses and the men were in tuxes. The doors were open, but many people just stood outside for mindless chatter. Which was weird, since it was the middle of January and it was really cold. Just thinking about it made me shove my hands into my little coat pocket, wondering where my gloves where, and then I realized my mom had them. _Where did they go?_ I asked myself, and looked around. My thought about them disappeared as soon as it came. I didn't care about the coldness, I wanted to see the sign. To see the bright rectangular box with the black lettering that I only see when I go out to the movie theater. Adjusting my mom's camera strap on my neck, I tried to get closer. The coldness made everyone talk closer to each other, so I had no way to get through to see the bright box. Frowning, I tried to stand up on my tippy-toes again, like I could get taller in less than a few minutes. I _needed _to see the sign. I _needed_ to get a picture of it. It will be proof that I'm really here, and that it's not a dream.

"Mary Alice!" I heard my mother's scolding voice from behind me. I scowled at her using my full name, which I hated. I preferred Alice. My father was following close on her heels. "I know you're excited, but you running off on us is not safe, especially with so many people here." She scolded, a stern expression on her face. I pouted, making her face soften just a little bit. Which made my father roll his eyes, but he was smiling also. I was already smiling, I couldn't stop after my birthday a few days ago.

"But _Mom_, I need to see the sign!" I stressed, my whole body quivering with excitement. I tried to point to it, but I still couldn't see it, so it looked like I was pointing at nothing. They laughed though, and knew what I meant. Before I could attempt to stand on my tippy-toes again, my father picked me up and threw me onto his shoulders, placing my legs on his shoulders. "Don't mess up my dress!" I was wearing my new favorite dress, a satin purple one that I got on my birthday a few days ago. I wore pretty black flats and a purple headband to match. My purple gemstone earrings shined under the lights, I wore them to match also. My father moved over a few steps, and I quivered with excitement as I saw what came into view. Even the box wasn't like the normal ones back at home, it was so.. _different_. It was absolutely beautiful. I sounded silly, but the whole sight was just simply magnificent. Just the words stole my breath away.

_New York City ballet _the sign read, and just reading it made my grin get wider. At the bottom, in smaller script, it also read _Swan Lake. _Just reading that made me squeal with excitement. My father chuckled, and just hearing his raspy laugh made me grin even more. My dad didn't even like ballet, but knew I was in love with it since last year when I went to a nearby ballet studio's recital to support my neighbors who were in the recital. It wasn't anything like the New York City ballet, but it was enough to make me fall in love with ballet. I quickly joined the same exact ballet studio. After my parents quickly found out that I took ballet more serious than a normal hobby, they started to save up for the tickets for this show. My family isn't poor, but they aren't rich. My birthday was 3 days ago, on January 15. I got my purple satin dress that day, and that was it. It wasn't until yesterday, that I found out what my other birthday gift was. Before my father put me down, I took a few pictures of the sign, wanting to take a perfect one.

I was so deep in my own little world I didn't even notice that my father already put me down and my mother was already showing the worker our tickets. Another squeal of excitement escaped me, and I skipped my way towards my mother.

The worker smiled at me, "You do ballet, don't you?" She questioned me, and I answered my nodding eagerly. She laughed, "You look like you were dancing when you were walking," She explained, "Enjoy the show." She threw another smile at us. I grabbed both of my parents hands, tugging them forward forcefully, wanting to get to our seats faster. I was practically glowing still after hearing the worker's comment.

"She knew I was a dancer!" I boasted, my chest sticking out with pride. I heard laughter coming from my parents, but I ignored them, still delighted over the worker's comment to me. "And she works _here_! She probably has seen the New York City ballet billions of times, but she noticed I was a dancer just when I walked over to you!" I gushed, over the moon. We started walking up the stairs, towards our seats. My parents for some reason felt bad that our seats were pretty high up, but I didn't really care. I was actually _here_, watching the New York City ballet. I continued to ramble on and on, and we finally reached our seats. The people near us apparently didn't like that I was talking so much. I really didn't understand what was so wrong with me talking so much. The show didn't even start for another 10 minutes, so they had no reason to be so rude. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want this perfect night to be ruined.

I sat in the middle of my parents, my hands still clutching theirs tightly. Like if I let go, this would all be a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream. My mother started talking to me, bringing my attention towards her.

"This couldn't be a perfect birthday present without your favorite candy." She leaned down and whispered into my ear, which made me grin. Without another word, she handed me a Hershey bar. I opened up the package slowly and carefully, making sure I wasn't making a lot of noise. The theater didn't allow food or drinks, unless you bought them, but my parents were smarter than that, and bought candy at the dollar store before the show. At least that's what they told me. I didn't really care, she got two Hershey bars and a Dr. Pepper for me, so I was set for the next two hours. The only thing I was worried about was if the chocolate was going to make me hyper or not. I started to eat the chocolate bar, falling in love with the beautiful piece of chocolate.

I started talking, my mouth still filled with my chocolate. "I already know what I want next year for my birthday." I declared, talking with my mouth full. I started talking again, but my parents gave me disapproving looks, so I finished chewing and swallowed. "I want a chocolate fountain." They laughed at me, but didn't give me an answer. I ignored them and continued to eat my chocolate bar. I was still quivering with excitement, my legs wouldn't stop bouncing and my fingers couldn't stop tapping. My mother was looking at her phone next to me. I leaned over to check the time on her phone. After reading the time, I grew even more excited. "It's 6:58!" I said loudly to her, getting more glares from other people in our direction.

I leaned forward in my seat and looked at the stage. It was empty, but in a few minutes it was going to be filled with beautiful and graceful dancers. The stage looked plain, but the beauty of the dancers would make the stage just as beautiful. The lights around us started to dim, making me lean forward even more. A man came on the stage. It wasn't a male dancer, but was just a short plump man in a tux, and had a microphone in his hand. He introduced himself, but I didn't pay attention. He continued to talk for a few more minutes, and I was growing impatient. I wanted to see the dancers. I only paid attention when he said to enjoy the show. Even though I knew they were listening, I excitedly whispered to my parents "It's starting! It's starting!" I trilled.

The lights turned off, and the stage lights turned on. Prince Sigfield came into view, with his parents. As I watched the scene before me, a frown appeared on my face. It was so sad that he couldn't marry for love. I would hate if my parents forced me to marry someone I didn't love. They wouldn't do that though, they're too nice and wonderful to do such a thing. My parents noticed my frown, and expressed their concern towards me.

"Alice, sweetheart, are you ok?" My father asked me gently. I nodded to him, though my attention was still on the stage. On Prince Sigfield and his parents.

"It's just so sad." I explained to him, trying to make him understand. "He can't marry for love." He nodded in understanding. I was pretty sure that he was still confused, but I didn't question him.

The scene changed and Prince Sigfield was walking in the forest, and it was nighttime. Which I excitedly reminded to my parents that it meant that Odette was a woman during this scene. They didn't really share my enthusiasm, but they still smiled at me. The people around us didn't share my enthusiasm as well. But unlike my parents smiling faces, theirs were emotionless. I didn't understand why. They paid money to watch this beautiful show, and they couldn't just crack a smile. My mother grabbed my attention when she started talking to me.

"Look Alice, it's Odette." She whispered to me, and my eyes snapped back towards the stage. Odette was beautiful, she was wearing a short white tutu. I couldn't see the details on the beautiful outfit because our seats weren't very close to the stage, but it must be beautiful. Because everything about this night is beautiful. The other thing I noticed was Odette's white pointe shoes. Just seeing them made me almost squeal with excitement. I've always loved pointe shoes. Unfortunately, I can't start using pointe shoes until I was 13, but I was hooked on them ever since I saw my first recital.

"Dad! Mom!" I whispered loudly. "Look, it's _pointe _shoes!" I stressed to them, giving them one of my pouting faces, also known as my puppy dog look. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Alice, you're only 10. You have three more years." My mother reminded me, sighing. She already had this conversation with me a lot of times. I sighed, and brought my attention back towards the stage, where Prince Sigfield and Odette were dancing. The emotion and intensity was beautiful between them. Every move one of them made, the other followed. I couldn't explain the beauty of what I was witnessing. More dancers came onto the stage. Their tutus weren't like Odette's, instead they were a light blue, and were longer. They danced just as beautiful as Prince Sigfield and Odette, but they seemed more different than the other swans. _Probably the reason why they are the_ _lead. _I thought to myself. I reached down to pick up my mother's camera, but then I remembered it was in her bag. We weren't allowed to take pictures, which I didn't understand why we couldn't capture these beautiful moments of Swan Lake.

Von Rothbart appeared then, and I knew it was him by his appearance, and by the changing of music. I leaned forward in my seat, almost falling out of it. The scene was so intense, I couldn't take my eyes away from it. My father was confused next to me, he didn't notice that Von Rothbart was the bad guy. I've done my research, so I knew what was going on. Plus- I watched the Barbie version of Swan Lake, but it wasn't exactly the same.

"That's the bad guy." I explained to my father. "He casted a spell on Odette that makes her a swan by day, and a woman by night." He nodded, thankful that I was explaining this information to him. I focused my attention back on the show, witnessing the tension and intensity on the stage. It was absolutely _beautiful_. The music was beautiful also, and it seemed like my parents were enjoying it more than the actual show. Right now, it was dark and intense, and like I've said about this whole show, beautiful. I pulled out another chocolate bar, and started eating it, getting into the show even more.

I became so wrapped up in the show, that I didn't even notice that it was already Act 3. Odette was gone now, which left Prince Sigfield at his ball. A lot of dancing occurred, and I was so into it I didn't even notice when Von Rothbart and Odile came. I only noticed when my father asked me a question.

"Why is Odette wearing a black tutu?" He asked me. As soon as he asked me that question, my eyes snapped back to the stage, noticing Odile. I squealed with excitement, gaining a confused look from my father. I started to explain to him that it wasn't Odette, it was Odile, Von Rothbart's daughter, who Von Rothbart made to look exactly like Odette to trick Prince Sigfield. He was still confused after I told him, but acted like he knew what I meant.

I frowned when Prince Sigfield and Odile started doing a pas de deux. It was beautiful, of course, but Prince Sigfield was being tricked. He should be dancing with Odette. My poor father was again confused about why I was sad, but this time it was my mother who explained to him that Prince Sigfield thought Odile was Odette, and that he was dancing with her because he thought that. My frown turned into a scowl once Prince Sigfield declared that he was going to marry Odile, who he thought was Odette.

"I hate this part of Swan Lake." I complained to my parents. "It's just so sad." To other people, this part of Swan Lake wasn't the saddest part, but it was to me. It was the fact that everyone knew in the audience that it wasn't Odette, but the dancers didn't. Except for Von Rothbart and Odile, of course. They were right there, out on the stage. I felt like yelling out to him, 'You idiot! That isn't Odette!' But sadly, I couldn't. I had to watch how the scene was going to turn out. Apparently I was talking to loud, and people turned around to glare at us. Fed up by their stuck-up attitude, I stuck my tongue out at them, and then grinned.

My clueless father tried to comfort me. "Every story has a happy ending Alice." He told me, trying to cheer me up. Which I didn't need, because I was happy.

Unfortunately, I had to tell him what really happens. "This one doesn't have a happy ending, some of them have happy ones, but this one doesn't." I told him, thinking back to what I looked up last night. I don't like surprises, I prefer to know what I'm looking forward to in the future, so I usually spoil movies and stuff. My parents don't like that a lot. He didn't answer me, so my attention went back to the stage. My heart broke when Prince Sigfield said he was going to marry Odile, that meant Odette was to turn into a swan because of the betrayal. Prince Sigfield fell on the ground with grief, and the curtains fell.

"That was _amazing_!" I cried out with excitement, jumping out of my seat as the lights turned back on. I continued to ramble on and on about Swan Lake until my parents decided to make me calm down. I started talking again before I could let them. "Next year can we see The Nutcracker? Or maybe Sleeping Beauty?" I asked them.

They laughed. "Maybe, it depends money wise." They reminded me.

My excitement didn't deflate. "Well, when I'm in the New York City ballet, you'll get free tickets to see the performances." I told them, almost dancing with excitement.

They laughed again, thinking I was joking. I looked at them, a stern expression on my face. "I _will _be in the New York City ballet." I firmly said to them, with my hands on my hips. They stopped laughing. I continued talking. "I'll be Odette one day, and you'll be in the front row, watching me." I grinned at them.

My father chuckled, pulling his arm around my shoulders. "You just have to grow a few more inches." He teased me.

I laughed with him. "By the time I'm the New York City ballet, I'll be _way _over 5 feet tall." I grinned at him, taking both of their hands.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! (: And just to warn you**_—_ **Alice is a little OCC in this chapter, at least in the beginning. (; And I'm no ballet expert. Seriously**—** I have a tab opened on ballet terms, and youtube to see the ballet moves. :p So bare with me! Also, this is very random, but I am really upset that netflix took Tangled off their list thing! All the movies on netflix are horrible, but I love Tangled. So, I'm upset. :( Back to about this story. This chapter explores more of Alice's relationship with her parents, even though the prologue had already went into detail. :p Alice might seem a little OCC, but she's is a little bit more awkward than her true character portrayed in the books and movies. She doesn't have many friends, and doesn't socialize easily with other people, since all she does is ballet. Of course, I won't make her a totally different character, just a person who keeps to herself and only opens up around people she's really close too. Or when she's excited. Definitely when she's excited. Her awkward personality is nothing like Bella's though. Just hasn't ever had the chance to socialize that much outside her family. Her life resolves around ballet, and family. School is just something she has to do everyday, which means that she doesn't really even try to have friends. So, making her a little awkward Alice. (; When she feels like she has to do something, she'll do it. She's not afraid, just of the consequences. Which is basically saying that she's afraid. I'm just trying to explain Alice's character a little bit more. Bottom line is, that her character is a little different, and it might bother some of you people who hold Alice dear to your hearts. :p I'm just trying to help, if you couldn't tell. And Alice's Mom is a lot different from the last chapter. Once she realized that Alice's life resolves around Ballet, she knew that Alice wouldn't have many friends and wouldn't want to experience a lot of high school activities. So, she decided to become a fun and cool mom, wanting to make sure that Alice was going to be a little bit more normal. (: Also, this has nothing to do with my rambling— I think I'm going to update this story once a week, I have tons of homework, the school year is almost coming to a end. I was planning to dedicate this whole weekend to this story, but my** _am__azing_ **English teacher decided to give us a book report that's due next Thursday. And due to my procrastinating habit, I have to start brainstorming tomorrow.** **So, I'm focusing my Friday night on this chapter of this story. **** And thank you so much for the reviews again! I really appreciate it! ... Well, enjoy the second chapter of **_The Fairy Dance!_**  
- Forget me knott  
declaimer: I don't own twilight.  
**

* * *

_10 years later_

_Dear Miss Mary Alice Brandon:_

I scowled when I saw the use of my full name, but continued reading.

_We regret to inform you that you are not accepted into the Academy of Classical Ballet in California._

I crumbled the paper into a ball, and threw it across the room, aiming for the trashcan. I missed.

I leaned back into my chair, and sighed. Thankfully my parents weren't home, or I would of been flooded with their concern. I'm Alice Brandon, enthusiasm and optimism is just what I'm known for. Everyone smiles when I come into the room, or dance, as I am told. I make everyone happy with my smile. Every move I make, it's with grace and innocence.

At least that's what my parents tell me.

They wouldn't believe any of that if they saw me now. A scowl appeared on my face as I glared across the room at the crumpled paper. I was being melodramatic, I knew that. But I had a good to be.

Once I realized my dream of being in the New York City Ballet wasn't too far from being reality and that it could really happen, I decided to audition at five ballet academies, hoping to at least get accepted into one. So far, I've gotten four letters back, all rejections. I auditioned at Bolshoi Ballet Academy first, and got a rejection a week later. They did however put me on the waiting list, but that was six months ago. Then I auditioned at Bayer Ballet Academy, Denver Academy of Ballet, Academy of Classical Ballet, and then The School of American Ballet. I remembered my audition for the Academy of Classical Ballet in California perfectly. I wore a plain black leotard with pink tights, but I wore my gold pointe shoes for good luck, which didn't work. I thought I was golden—no pun intended— the audition was one of the best out of the five I did. My pirouettes were beautiful, all three of them. At least that was what my Mom told me, but I believed it. And a little part of me right now still believes it.

After a few more moments of pondering about my audition, wondering what about it went wrong, and I then realized it.

It was because of my height.

Crawling off my bed and over to the mirror, I looked at my reflection. I have every single quality for a dancer, all except one. I leaned against my wall, where my poka dot height chart was currently taped to the wall. 4'10", the same as it has been since I was 13. I pouted instantly, and then realized that the height chart was an object, not a living thing that I could wrap around my finger. My height is a problem. A _huge _problem.

Due to my short height, my legs weren't long and slim, a quality that most dancers have. I couldn't stretch far enough when I did leaps and jumps, which is a huge problem. They took note of that at my auditions, and my audition suffered from that unfortunate problem that I can not fix. I frowned into the mirror and turned away from it. I couldn't look for too long— I would get upset.

Walking to my closet, I pulled out the one thing that could comfort me right now. Out of my many colorful pointe shoes, I pulled out my favorite, my very bright canary yellow pointe shoes. I rarely used them— simply because they were just so bright, but that's why they were my favorite. I danced with them on when I was upset, like the brightness of the beautiful shoes could chase my sadness away.

Just holding them in my hand made me feel a little better. Putting them on however, made me a _thousand _times better. The floor of my bedroom was very different from the floor in the ballet studio, but I didn't mind. My room is pretty big, so I had room to dance. And did I dance.

I put all of my frustration out in my dancing. Pirouette after Pirouette I did, which eventually turned into Fouettes. My door being opened scared me, and made me fall on my bed. I looked up, and saw my Mom's concerned eyes looking down on me. She either heard about my rejection from the Academy of Classical Ballet, or she noticed my canary yellow pointe shoes I was wearing.

"I heard about the rejection Alice." My mom embraced me, and starting saying soothing words to me.

"It's fine Mom!" I told her, a smile on my face. "There is still one more!" I reassured her. But I was trying to reassure myself more than her.

My chances were incredibly low for The School of American Ballet. It was one of the best in the country, and it was the one that was connected to the New York City Ballet. If you wanted to pursue a career in ballet, you had to go to The School of American Ballet. My audition for The School of American Ballet was the best out of the four other auditions, I even wore my favorite canary yellow pointe shoes for it.

"That's my Alice!" She grinned at me, pulling me out of my room and down the stairs. I didn't know where I got my height from— my Mom is 5'4" and my Dad is 5'8"— and my Mom isn't a small woman either, so she easily pulled me down the stairs. She didn't even give me a chance to take my pointe shoes off. I wouldn't have anyways, they provide me comfort, as silly as that sounds. My Mom's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "We can have a girl's night!" She exclaimed excitedly, now pulling me towards the living room. "We can eat popcorn and nutella." A grin appeared on my face, this time a real one. "And we can watch all your favorite movies!" She beamed with excitement, almost jumping up and down excitedly. _I know who I got my craziness from._ I thought fondly of my crazy and loving mother, who flopped me down on the couch and was in the kitchen making popcorn.

A lot of normal teenage girls describe their Moms as lame, but mine is my best friend. I don't even remember the last time I had someone that I could of called a friend. We do everything together, go on shopping sprees, salons, the movies, and just the girly kind of stuff you usually do with people your own age. My Mom is like a mature teenager that knows how to have fun, basically a cool mom. In other words, she is truly my best friend.

The beeping of the microwave brought my attention back to reality, and I watched as my mom pulled out the popcorn, put it into a bowl, and poured some salt over it. She started pulling out the Dr. Pepper and nutella, so I decided to go over to the shelf and pick out the movies that we were going to watch. Skipping my ballet movies, I moved to the Disney ones. I pulled out Mulan and Tangled. I personally don't like Cinderella and Snow White—no plot line at all. And the kind of movies that make me want to puke. I also pulled out a couple of Harry Potter movies, I really didn't notice which ones I grabbed. All of them were amazing in my opinion.

"I should expected that you would pull out the Harry Potter movies." My Mom grumbled. She didn't like the Harry Potter movies, because they were too long and boring for her and the characters weren't hot. Even though she was complaining, she had a smile on her face. A smile came onto mine once I noticed the popcorn and nutella in her hands, and the two cups of Dr. Pepper on the table. She was truly my best friend. She popped a disc into the dvd player, and sat down in the red chair next to the couch I was curled up in, eating my popcorn. After watching the advertisements for a few minutes, I realized that she put in Mulan—not Harry Potter. I didn't mind— I appreciated her concern for me.

My attention was focused on the movie, watching the scene with Mulan and the matchmaker. I was shoving popcorn in my mouth again when I realized my Mom was talking to me.

It was her Mom side that was talking to me, not her silly teenager side that I could make me spill all of my secrets to her, about my current crushes and things that were troubling me at school. "You will never bring dishonor to our family, no matter what you do." She told me, thinking that was bothering me. It wasn't—but I again appreciated her concern. It never really stops.

I laughed, which made my Mom immediately grin. My parents always told me that my laugh sounded like bells, and they were completely in love with it. Apparently when I was little, they took every chance to make me laugh. "This isn't in ancient China Mom." I reassured her. "I'm not going to go to a matchmaker, be rejected, and bring dishonor to our family." I laughed just thinking about the idea.

"I couldn't see you at a matchmaker." My Mom giggled at me, throwing her head back with laughter. "You're too independent for your own good." She told me, turning her attention back to the movie, watching the scene of Mulan singing "Reflection". It was one of my favorite parts in the whole movie, hearing Mulan's beautiful voice, but I could not leave my Mom's statement without a response.

I stuck my tongue out on her, and started to defend myself. "Standing up for myself doesn't make me independent." I told her, leaning back into the couch, and my attention was back onto the screen. My Mom didn't answer, but her snort gave me her answer to my response. The scene a little bit after Mulan singing "Reflection" was one of my other favorite scenes in the movie. Really the whole movie was amazing, but that wasn't the point. The scene when Mulan decided to join the army in her father's place always motivated me to go do something. Not join the army, of course not, but just do something, to help people. But my motivation usually always seemed to disappear the next day, completely forgetting about it.

It was silent for the next few minutes—that was actually 20, but felt like five— with only the movie being heard and my Mom's side comments about the movie. Like for example, how hot Shang was for a Disney character. I tuned her out after she started talking about his singing voice. I love her, but a lot of the things she says can be really creepy.

I admired Mulan. She is my favorite disney "princess", even though she technically wasn't one. A lot of the princesses are damsels in distress, waiting for their princes, and don't have much of a personality. My favorites are Mulan, Rapunzel, and Belle. While I can tolerate Ariel, Jasmine, and Pocahontas. Even though the the sequel to Pocahontas is absolutely horrible, but I don't count that as part of Pocahontas. However Mulan, isn't saved by anyone. Unlike the princes that usually come to the princesses rescue, Mulan does it all. She saves all of China, and doesn't let anyone get in her way. I always pictured myself as Mulan when I was younger, making little forts making it look like the great wall of China, and made paper swords. I stopped the little Mulan game once I found ballet.

The door opening took my attention from the screen, and I noticed it was my Dad. He yelled out a greeting, hanged up his coat on a hanger, and joined my Mom on the small chair. "Small" meaning that it was only meant for one person, but they both looked pretty comfy. A few minutes past, and a envelope was placed on my lap. I looked up, noticing my parents were right in front of me, an excited expression on their faces.

Holding the letter in my trembling hands, I read the words _The School of Academy Ballet_, but made no motion to open it. My whole dream was held in my hands, and I was about to find out if it was going to come true or not. I didn't expect it to come so early, making my confidence and self-esteem already low, which made me nervous. My parents made no sound of encouragement, which was what I needed, no pressure. I took a breath, and started to open the letter.

Unlike the other letters, which I opened quickly and ripped it, I took my time opening this one. My nerves were going crazy, and my trembling hands lost control, making the envelope rip, and the letter—and surprisingly, a pamphlet— fall out. My parents picked it up, and started reading them. My Mom had my letter, my Dad had the pamphlet.

My Mom squealing brought my attention to her, she was jumping up and down. I didn't even read it yet, but a smile appeared on my face. I took the letter from her quickly. I dropped it out of shock after I read what I needed to read.

_Dear Miss Mary Alice Brandon:_

_We are happy to announce that you are accepted into the 2012-2013 year at The School of Academy Ballet in New York City, New York._

* * *

**Eh, kinda corny ending, and weird. :l But I really don't know how to type an acceptance letter, or rejection letter. This chapter is a little messy, not the best, but certainly not the worst. I'll update soon!  
- Forget me knott**


	3. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I finished this chapter in one day. :l I'm pretty sure I said last chapter that I'm going to update this story once a week, but then I write this in one day. :p I really should of done my homework. :l I used up all of my Saturday night on this story, and it feels pretty great I guess. I rewrote this chapter a lot of times, but I still don't really like the beginning. I feel like it's really messy and that I just threw it together. I really like how I portrayed the other characters though. That part was really fun to write, more enjoyable than writing Alice. She's such a fun character, but I made her so eh. :p I still don't like how I made Alice's character. So it's hard to write her, because I made her different, but know I'm making her the same. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! While I start my homework!  
- Forget me knott  
declaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

My excitement was replaced by nervousness as the taxi approached the school. I looked to my right, and started to talk, but then I remembered my parents weren't here. They were back home in Forks, I last saw them at the airport. I frowned, wishing that I had the support and comfort of my parents, but I was alone. The huge building was one of five buildings that made up The School of American Ballet. This is the one where I'll be spending almost all my time in. The size of the building made me nervous, and the large amount of students socializing in the courtyard didn't help at all. The taxi come to a stop, forcing me to face my fears. After paying the taxi driver, I dragged my large bags out of the car. With a little difficulty, I dragged them up the stairs. No one made any offer to help me. They didn't seem ignorant or stuck-up, just curious about the small girl with the large bags. I scowled when I realized what they were probably thinking that I was a little girl, and were wondering where my parents are.

I started to walk faster, hoping that no one would try to stop me and start a conversation. Thankfully no one did, and I walked into the lobby of the school with relief. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, but before I could marvel at the details, the woman at the desk started speaking to me.

"Can I help you.. Miss?" She asked me. At first I wondered if she was questioning my gender due to my short hair, but then I realized that wasn't the case due to the way I was dressed. She didn't know if she should of had addressed me as a child or a teenager. She looked relieved when she realized she choose the right words.

"I'm Alice Brandon." I told her, and then corrected myself. "I mean Mary Alice Brandon. I'm a new student here." I explained to her.

She nodded, although her attention was on the computer. "Your room number is 206, and it's on the third floor." She explained to me, and handed me a key. "Here's your key." She leaned in closer towards the screen, squinting her eyes. "Your roommate is already here, you can get acquainted with her." She told me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, but she ignored me, focusing her attention back on the computer screen. Picking up my bags again, I headed towards the elevator. Even the elevator was beautiful. The wood was a cherry red, and didn't have a single scratch. The door opening stopped me from marveling the beauty even more. To my relief, no one else was in the elevator. Just being in the elevator for a few moments made my nerves disappear, and by the time I was out of the elevator, my excitement was back. I didn't bother to pick up my bags, I dragged them on the ground.

When I reached room 206, but nervousness had disappeared, replaced by excitement. I put the key into the slot, but the door opened before I could turn it. I bounded into the room, filled with excitement. I put my bags on the bed that had nothing around it. The room is a light pink, with cream carpeting. The vanity was covered with makeup supplies. Pale pink pointe shoes hanged on the corner of the other girl's bed, which made me feel silly when I pulled out ten pairs of pointe shoes, all different colors. Instead of hanging them from the corner of my bed I placed them under my bed, not wanting any harm to come to them. When I opened the closet and saw black and white leotards, and a few different color leotards, I felt even sillier. But I really didn't mind, I love the brightness of my shoes and leotards. Going back to my bed, I started taking out my things and sorted them. My clothes were put in the drawers that weren't already taken, while my other shoes were put under my bed next to my pointe shoes. I kept my more personal items in the bags, and then sat on the bed, not knowing what exactly to do.

My phone vibrated, and I quickly took it out, knowing it was one of my parents. I was right—my Mom was calling me. I didn't even get a chance to say hello before she attacked me.

"Don't be a hermit!" She yelled. Her loud voice surprised me so much it made me fall off the bed. She didn't give me a chance to speak. "I know you Mary Alice—you're going to take every chance you can to avoid talking to people!" She huffed.

"Wh—" I started protesting, but she interrupted me.

"Don't deny it!" She scolded me. "You did in high school, and it worked for you. But it's not going to work there."

"You don't—" I tried to say quickly, but she beat me to it.

"The hell I do!" She fumed. "Don't be a hermit. Don't stick in your bubble." Her voice got softer. "Be _you. _Be the freaky and weird Alice that we love."

I stuck my tongue out at the phone even though I knew that she couldn't see it. "I'll try." I told her.

Her voice changed. "How is it?" She asked me eagerly.

"It's _beautiful_!" I grinned, feeling more relaxed that the awkward conversation just ended. "The room is really nice too."

"The roommate?" She questioned.

"I haven't met her yet." I told her. "I hope she's nice."

"Well if you be yourself, she probably will be."

"Not funny." I grumbled to her, and hung up.

I flopped myself back on my bed, and started thinking back to the conversation I just had with my Mom. I am going to prove her wrong. I'll be Alice.

"What the hell?" A girl murmured, walking into the room. She was pretty, really pretty. Her long blonde hair went to her waist, and her eyes were a very bright blue color. A tall muscular guy followed behind her. Thinking of the conversation I had, I decided to say hello first.

"I'm Alice!" I introduced myself, and jumped off the bed. Without even thinking about the consequences, I pulled the girl into a hug. I decided to not hug the big guy, because I didn't want to cause trouble. He surprised me when he gave me a bone-crushing hug instead. My feet couldn't touch the ground. I started to feel more confident. Being less cautious seemed to have it's perks, I can't remember the last time someone was so nice to me.

"Emmett put her down." The girl commanded, clearly not liking that he was hugging me. As soon as he put me down, I stepped back immediately, not wanting the girl to get the wrong idea.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, and this idiot is Emmett Cullen." Rosalie introduced herself and Emmett. He laughed at how Rosalie introduced him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Do you dance ballet?" I asked him out of curiosity. Emmett didn't look like a dancer, he wasn't big, but didn't carry himself with grace and light movement.

He wrinkled his nose with disgust. "I'm not gay."

I scowled at him, walked closer towards him and poked his chest. "Not all guys who dance ballet are gay!" I told him.

He laughed, which made my scowl deeper. "You're so tiny—but you have a temper!" He laughed again.

My face turned red with anger, which made Emmett laugh even more. Rosalie started to talk before I could blow up on Emmett. "That's not true Emmett—even though everything about Edward screams gay, he's dating Bella." She smirked, which made Emmett laugh even harder. They apparently didn't like this Edward guy.

"Who are Edward and Bella?" I asked them, curious.

This time Emmett answered me. "Edward goes here, he does ballet. And apparently he's really good at it too. Bella is his girlfriend, and she's a gymnast. So she does the flips and shit." He told me. "Bella's funny—even though she does gymnastics and can do all that shit on that beam, she is clumsy as hell off the mat. Fucking hilarious." He laughed. "Edward tried to teach her some ballet once. She tried to do one of those.. hell I don't know what it's called. When you spin?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Pirouettes." I told him, but he was still telling his story.

"She fell right off the stage!" He laughed, enjoying making fun of his friends Edward and Bella. "I laughed at it—because who the hell wouldn't? But Edward got really pissed at me. Wouldn't talk to me for days."

He continued to make fun of Edward and Bella. "And Edward is so protective over her, it's hilarious. We all went to one of her meets one time, and she was doing this hard flip thing on the.." He turned to Rosalie. "What the hell is the thing called?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Vault."

"Yeah that vault thing." He repeated. "_Anyways, _Edward was about to lose his shit. Fucking hilarious." He laughed. "When Bella lost her balance a little when she was doing one of those turns on the beam with one leg on the beam, he almost went out there to see if she was ok." He roared with laughter, making me flinch. "I don't know how the hell Jasper calmed him down."

"Who is Jasper?" I questioned.

"My brother." Rosalie answered me, sitting on her bed, and Emmett sat right next to her. My bed was father away from her bed, so I decided to sit on the floor. "He's two years older than me—goes to college at Columbia University to be a lawyer." She told me.

Emmett started speaking. "He knows what kind of words to say, he can calm people down easily." He told me. "It's some weird shit."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Emmett likes to make fun of people, but is too scared to do it when the people are around." She laughed.

Emmett pouted. "You're lying Rosie."

She laughed at him, but instead turned her attention towards me. "How long have you been doing ballet?" She asked me.

"Since I was 8." I told her.

"Me too, but I've been going here since I was 12." She told me. "Are you in Advanced Division C1?" I nodded. "I am too!" She told me, a smile on her face. I grinned back at her, happy that I took my Mom's advice.

"Do you guys have to talk about ballet?" Emmett grumbled.

We all continued to talk for a long time. I found out that Emmett goes to school at a local high school, and is planning on being a mechanic in the future. That Rosalie and Emmett have been dating for the past year.

"We should all meet up tomorrow!" Emmett suggested. "Like for brunch, or some shit."

"I'll text Edward, Bella, and Jasper if they want too." Rosalie suggested. "Is that ok with you Alice?" She asked me.

"That sounds great!" I grinned.

Maybe not being a hermit isn't too bad.


	4. Chapter 3

**I need to stop writing when I should be doing my homework. This chapter is okay, but the ending is kinda messy. I didn't know how to end it, so it's messy. Thank you for the reviews! I love feedback. :D  
- Forget me knott  
**

* * *

Rosalie was sitting in front of the Vanity, where she has been doing her hair and make-up for the past 30 minutes. We are supposed to meet everyone in five minutes, but I don't want to bother Rosalie. I found out today that she is not a morning person.

I felt silly that it took me 15 minutes to get ready, and it's taking Rosalie two hours. I started buttoning and unbuttoning my navy cardigan nervously, wondering if I was under-dressed compared to Rosalie, who was currently wearing a pretty dress and was curling her hair.

She stood up, and looked at my outfit. "I like it." She complimented me. "I like how the navy cardigan goes with the navy vans."

I grew more confident. "I love your dress." I grinned at her. "Are we going now?" I asked her hesitantly.

She laughed. "Yes, I've noticed your nervousness and anxiety a few minutes ago." She told me. "It's fine to be late." She grabbed her cherry red clutch and walked the door, while I felt childish with my Harry Potter bag. But I followed her out the door, wondering where we were going. She didn't talk to me though, so I just followed her.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To the cafe, where else?" She told me.

The cafe was very busy, to my dismay. I don't like big crowds. Rosalie led me to a round table in a corner, where four people where sitting. I recognized Emmett, but I didn't know who the other three where. The girl was very pretty. She was pale, and her messy brown hair went past her shoulders. Since there was no other girl I heard about, that must be Bella. A muscular guy with unusual bronze hair had his arm over Bella's chair, and was glaring at Emmett. Judging by Bella's bright red face, the guy didn't like what Emmett was doing to Bella. By his arm over Bella's chair and his protectiveness over her, the bronze hair guy was Edward. The guy across them had to be Jasper, because they didn't mention anyone else. He was hunched over, reading a book. His curly blonde locks covered his face, making me unable to see his face.

Emmett noticed me first, and a big grin was on his face. "Hi Alice!" He bombed out, making the Bella, Edward, and Jasper look at me curiously, wondering why Emmett was making such a racket.

"Hi Emmett." I grinned at him, sliding into the only available seat—next to Jasper.

"Bella, Edward, and Jasper—this is Alice, she's Rosalie's roommate here." He introduced me.

Bella spoke first, a smile on her face. "I'm Bella—if you couldn't tell." She told me. "I hope Emmett didn't say anything bad about me."

I slyly grinned. "He said that you're a crazy good gymnast, that can trip over thin air and that guy," I pointed to Edward, even though I knew his name. "is crazy protective over you." I didn't really know what came over me, but their reactions showed me that I did well. "He also called you gay."

Emmett glared at me, Rosalie snickered, Bella and Edward glared at Emmett.

Jasper looked up from his book, giving me my first peek at his face. He chuckled, looking at Emmett. "She got you good." He laughed, and then turned towards me.

"I'm Jasper, nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Alice!" I stumbled through my words. He gave me another grin, and put his head into his book again. My cheeks were slightly red, I could feel it. He didn't seem different at first—but when he started talking to me.. I turned into jello. I couldn't get his face out of my mind. Jasper is very handsome—it was really hard to try not to sneak glances at him, to see his face. His eyes were similar to Rosalie's, but his were different. Rosalie's are beautiful, but Jasper's blue eyes are like you're looking into an ocean, they seem to go on forever. The smile he gave me was what made me melt.

Edward started speaking to me, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not gay." He defended himself, glaring at Emmett who sent him a cheesy grin. Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett, and turned towards me again. "I'm Edward, what class do you take?" He asked me, curious. I almost forgot that he was a dancer too.

"I'm in Advanced Division C1." I told him, starting to feel more relaxed at the discussion of ballet.

"I'm in Advanced Men." He sent me a crooked smile. Emmett mumbled something under his breath which made him and Rosalie break out into hysterics.

Bella's face turned red, but not with embarrassment, with anger. She heard what Emmett said under his breath, and wasn't too happy about it. "Edward isn't gay." She scolded them. "How could he be gay if we're dating?" She questioned him. Emmett mumbled something under his breath again, and Bella scowled, she didn't like what he said apparently.

"I'm not a man!" She fumed, making Edward send Emmett another glare. "Just because I'm a gymnast and my body can't change, doesn't mean I'm a man!" She started stabbing her food with her fork, furious. This time Edward started laughing.

"It's cute when you're mad, love." He told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. Her face turned even redder, this time with embarrassment. Emmett ruined the romantic moment by howling with laughter.

"It's hilarious when she blushes!" Emmett pointed at Bella, whose face got even redder and covered it by putting her head in Edward's chest. Edward glared at Emmett.

"It will be hilarious when you have a black eye when I punch you in the face." He threatened him, but Emmett continued to laugh.

"I-I can't—" He laughed, his face getting red. "Y-You? _Punching _someone?"

Jasper poked his head up from his book, and looked at Edward. "If you're going to punch him, I suggest doing it now. He's really distracted." Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett, and just went back to talking to Bella.

Unfortunately Emmett turned his attention towards me. "How old are you anyways?" He asked me. I frowned, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I'm 16." I told him. His eyebrows rose up, surprised.

"Aw hell! Are you kidding me?" He questioned me. I frowned again. He continued talking, oblivious to my discomfort. "You look like you're 12! Like one of those Chinese." He told me.

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's gymnasts, and it's not really true." He informed him. He ignored her.

"How can you be a dancer? You're so short?" He asked me, curious. I knew he didn't mean to offend me, but he did.

"I can't help it that I'm short." I scowled at him, hoping that he would drop it.

He didn't. "Like, don't you have to stretch you legs out and shit?" He questioned me.

"Yes." I told him, wanting him to drop it.

"Emmett, I think Alice here wants you to stop talkin' about it." I never noticed Jasper was southern, since Rosalie didn't have an accent, but he continued to talk. "I think Edward and her will team up one day and kill you. Then I have to deal with Rosalie." He said lightly, trying to keep the conversation from turning ugly.

I thought Jasper would of turned his attention back to his book, but he turned towards me. "You okay?" He asked me, concern in his eyes. Emmett was right yesterday—Jasper calmed me down easily. I realized that I didn't respond to Jasper yet.

"I'm fine—I just don't like my height being compared to my dancing." I told him honestly. He looked at me with concern for a few more seconds, and then turned back to his book.

I decided to talk to Bella about gymnastics. "How long have you been a gymnast?" I asked her.

She rose her head from Edward's chest, and turned towards me. "Since I was five, so for 11 years." She told me. "I went to Worlds this year with the national team—but I.." She faltered and stopped talking. I frowned, feeling bad that I asked. Apparently Worlds was a touchy subject to her. "Something happened, so I lost my chance at a gold medal." She told me, biting her lip. "I got a silver on vault and bronze on bars, but I guess that wasn't enough for the Olympics." She muttered bitterly, and her face then turned red when she realized that she said that aloud. It was silent for a few minutes—everyone probably thinking about Bella.

I attempted to change the subject—and thankfully it worked. "What's your favorite event?" I asked her, trying to think of the four kinds of events—and what they are called.

"I like them all honestly." She told me. "I like the beam and bars though—but I also like the vault." She thought about it for a second. "I like floor too though." She smiled at me, enjoying that we are talking about gymnastics.

"Does your gym you go to have a dress code?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I have to admit, I don't like to dress up—but I love all of my leotards, especially the sparkly ones." She told me, smiling. Emmett snickered, and muttered something under his breath. Only Rosalie heard—and she started laughing.

I sighed, feeling jealous that she could wear colorful leotards. "Lucky. I have ten pairs of pointe shoes that are different colors—and I probably can only wear my pink ones." I told her. "I haven't worn a black leotard in forever." I admitted to her.

Rosalie turned towards me, a surprised expression on her face. "You have _ten _pairs of pointe shoes?" She asked me. I nodded, and started to name the colors.

"I have pink, black, white, red, orange, green, blue, gold, purple, and my favorite—yellow." I told them, a grin on my face just thinking about my shoes. "Don't get me started about my leotards." I warned them, thinking about my many pairs of leotards.

Rosalie leaned in towards me, a grin on her face. "Say Alice—do you like to shop?" She asked me.

"No girl doesn't like to shop." I told her with a serious expression on my face. She laughed and shook her head.

"No—Bella doesn't like to shop." She informed me.

Bella tried to defend of herself. "I like to shop—" She started.

Rosalie interrupted her. "You only shop willingly for anything gymnastic related." She rolled her eyes.

Edward defended his girlfriend. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Shut up pretty boy."

It was Bella that spoke up, but she changed the subject. "Um, classes don't start till Monday right?" Bella asked, biting her lip. "I'm a power gymnast, and my coach wants to make me try artistic gymnastics on the floor." She fidgeted. "Can you guys help me?" She questioned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Edward answered immediately. "Rosalie? Alice?" He asked us.

I grinned. "Sure, I'll love too."

Rosalie shook her head. "Sorry, I'm spending the day with Emmett."

"Oh, O—" Bella started, but then Edward's smiling face disappeared, and he had a scowl on his face.

"We have to go, Bella." He told her, gently gripping her wrist.

She gave him a questioning look, but she then had a look of concern on her face. "He's here?" She asked him.

He nodded. She sighed, and turned towards us. "I'm sorry, but we have to go.." She trailed off, and Edward pulled her away.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until Jasper looked up and saw the time. "I have to go to." He said, grabbing his bag that was on the floor. "I have a meeting." He told us, and stood up.

He turned towards me, and gave me a crooked smile. "Nice to meet you Alice."

"Nice to meet you too." The words stumbled out of my mouth. He smiled at me again, and was gone.

Emmett decided to break the silence. "Well, I'm sure I have a few more embarrassing stories about Bella and Edward somewhere." He grinned, making Rosalie and I roll our eyes.

_Tomorrow can't come any sooner, can't it? _I sighed, and Emmett started talking.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for making you wait! School ends in two weeks, but I've had my hands full with homework! And I still do! I made the end of this chapter pretty messy and I just threw it together. And next chapter I think there will be a little Jasper appearance. But I'm really not sure. I'm postive that after the next chapter, Jasper will be seen a lot. And mentioned a lot. I'll try to get the next chapter up here as soon as I can! And thanks for the reviews also!  
- Forget me knott  
Declaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Maggie, because Maggie is not the Maggie in the books. She's a completely different Maggie. But she's only mentioned in this chapter, so I'll stop rambling.  
**

* * *

_Lincoln gymnastics _the sign read, the paint starting to chip off. The building wasn't huge and beautiful like The School of American Ballet was, instead it was small and old. I frowned, and opened the door, wondering if I was in the right place.

The inside was completely different from the outside.

It was small—but still was a nice gym, and had a homey feeling. The walls and floors looked like they haven't been touched for years, but judging by everything else in the building, it wasn't their main focus.

The equipment was beautiful—probably brand new. The mats on the ground didn't have any stains or rips in them, unlike the walls and carpet.

It wasn't hard to find Bella in the small gym. She was on the balance beam, and looked completely different from yesterday. At the cafe yesterday she wore a plain t-shirt and jeans—which looked absolutely horrible, she needed to get new clothes—but she actually looked fashionable. For a gymnast, of course. Today however she wore a beautiful chocolate brown leotard. It had 3 stripes down the front of her leotard. Two gold glitter stripes, and one copper stripe.

_My shortness does come in handy._ I grinned to myself. I hid behind a large square box. It wasn't exactly shaped like a box, but I don't remember the name of it. Bella didn't notice me, she had a look of concentration on her face. She lifted one leg up—similar to arabesque in ballet—and did a 180 degree turn. It wasn't a hard trick, even I knew that. Bella however made it look absolutely beautiful.

She then did a few back handsprings, and other tricks I didn't have any clue what they were called. She took a deep breath, and relaxed. She started to run forward, and did a cartwheel. I couldn't really tell what she did, because it just went so fast and I don't know anything about gymnastics. I didn't expect for her to fall on the ground in pain, clutching her ankle.

I revealed myself. "Bella?" I asked, concerned. "Are you ok?"

Her head snapped up, a surprised look on her face. She had a tan bandage on her ankle which I didn't notice before.

"Don't tell Edward." She begged. "I'm fine—really." She tried to reassure me.

I frowned. "Why don't you want Edward to know?" I asked her, even though it was obvious why she didn't want him to know.

"He's too protective over me." She sighed, letting go off her ankle and started to stretch. I wanted to tell her not too—but she didn't seem like she was in pain. "I'm flattered that he cares and worries about me so much." She stood up, and walked—well, limped— towards an ice pack. I followed her, not wanting her to put more pressure on her ankle by walking back.

"But I don't like it when he gets worried about my gymnastics." She leaned against the wall, putting the ice pack on her ankle. "I've been doing gymnastics since I was a little kid—five years old." She told me, as I joined her on the floor. "I know my own strong and weak points, he doesn't have to worry so much." Bella rolled her eyes. "He would flip if I was so concerned about his ballet." She explained to me. "If you couldn't tell, Edward has a temper. That's why Rosalie and Emmett like to bother him so much."

It was obvious that she was trying to change the subject, but I wasn't going to let her. "But this is serious Bella." I stressed to her, concerned. "It isn't like you're doing a really hard flip thing on one of those.. things."

She interrupted me. "There are four apparatuses." She told me. "Vault, uneven bars, beam, and floor." She was trying to change the subject again—and was failing miserably.

I rolled my eyes. She didn't know who she was talking to. She probably thought that due to my appearance that I'm an easy person to persuade. "Don't try to change the subject on me Bella." I told her, crossing my arms across my chest. "You're injured. He should know."

"He knows, Alice." She mumbled quietly, her eyes on her feet. "My ankle is the reason why he has been freaking out more than usual."

"Then why—" I started to ask her but she wasn't finished talking.

"He would flip." She told me. "Ever since Worlds—" She broke off, pretending that something was wrong with her ankle, and started to mess with it.

"Bella?" I questioned hesitantly. "What happened at Worlds?"

I thought I crossed the line at first but she started speaking. "I've been actually having problems with my ankle before Worlds." She confessed. "For a couple of years, since I was 14 probably." She looked towards me for the first time since we sat down, biting her lip. "Minor problems, like it hurt after practice on most days."

"Then why did he start worrying so much after Worlds?" I asked her.

"I had a bad fall on beam." She told me. "Luckily it was the last apparatus of the day, so it didn't affect my other performances. But I lost my chance for the all-around."

"And Edward was there?" I guessed.

Bella shook her head. "I wish he was." She told me. "He would of probably freaked out less." She sighed, and looked towards me. "They were all watching on TV. Worlds was in France, so they couldn't come." She started biting her lip even more, focusing her attention on the beam. "I felt horrible for putting him through that chaos." She admitted. "But I felt even more horrible for putting my team down, and losing my chance to be on the Olympics team."

"But you placed didn't you?" I asked her, confused. "You did well!"

She shrugged. "I would of probably been on the team if my ankle wasn't so bad." She started to get up, leaning against the wall. "I was out for a little while, but it still wasn't enough. The gymnastics world is tough, you have to be the best."

As I was taking this information in, I realized that Bella was on the other side of the gym, taping her hands together near the uneven bars.

"Bella?" I ran towards her, confused. "What are you doing?"

She grinned at me, a completely different mood than she was in a few minutes ago. "Uneven bars." She told me while she started chalking her hands. She started talking before I did, noticing my concern. "I'm fine, Alice. If you didn't notice, we were talking for a long time."

I rolled my eyes after looking at the clock. "We were only talking for ten minutes." I told her, my hands on my hips. "And didn't you want me to help you with your floor routine?"

Bella shook her head as she stepped onto the mat. "Edward isn't here yet." She told me.

"Do you have a nickname for Edward?" I asked her, feeling curious. "Like Eddie? Or Ed?" I laughed, trying to think of more nicknames.

She wrinkled her nose up, not liking the nicknames. "No. Don't call Edward that—he'll get mad." She warned me.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked her, trying to keep her distracted so she wouldn't get on the bars.

"He's at the hospital, interns there for the summer." She jumped onto the taller bar, and started to swing back and forth. "He interns for Carlisle, and wants to be a doctor." She explained.

"But he's a dancer—" I started, confused. If you go to the School of American Ballet, then you want to have a career as a dancer.

"After his dancing career is over, he plans to be a doctor." She did a handstand on top of the bar, and then went down and did a half twist thing and landed on the smaller bar with a handstand.

She went back to her swinging back and forth. "Overshoot, really easy." She told me the name of the move she just did. "And Edward going to be here in about five minutes." She then did another move that I couldn't identify since it was finished as quickly as it came. Once she went back to her swinging I asked her about the move.

"Tkatchev." She told me, dropping from the bars to put more chalk on her hands.

"Tell me more about you." Bella smiled at me. "There seems to be more under the quietness."

I frowned, offended by her use of quietness. "I'm not quiet!" I huffed, my hands on my hips. She laughed, finding my anger to be amusing.

"And I'm not clumsy." She mumbled, not realized that I heard her.

"I'm from Washington, I live there with my parents." I explained to her.

She became more interested. "My coach Esme is from Washington, she moved here after she got married to Carlisle and had Emmett."

Now it was me that became interested. "Emmett's mom is your coach?"

She nodded. "He also has a little sister named Maggie, she's ten."

"Big age difference." I commented.

Bella sighed as she walked back towards the beam. "They had Emmett when they were young—20. Esme was a gymnast, but she had to end her career to raise her family." She told me quietly, even though we were the only people in the gym. "Maggie was a miracle to them—after Emmett, it was really hard for the two of them to have a baby."

I frowned, feeling sorry for the two, but continued talking about myself. "I've been doing ballet since I was eight. My dream is to be in the New York City Ballet." I told her, grinning. "I also like to shop, _a lot_." I laughed at Bella's horrified expression when I told her how much I love shopping. "I love junk food and my bunny."

"I love junk food too, but not shopping." She told me as she started getting on the bars again. Instead of swinging back and forth, she went to doing a move right away. It was hard to describe it. I only noticed that she did a twist. It would of been a perfect move if the door didn't swing open and scare Bella. She slipped but luckily didn't hit the floor. Her left arm on the bar was the only thing keeping her up. She scowled towards the door, where Edward was currently standing. Fortunately for Bella, he didn't notice Bella's slip. She was on the ground as he approached her.

Edward didn't notice me. His eyes were only on Bella and nothing else. He leaned down and kissed her. Unfortunately for me he didn't care that he had an audience and would of kept going if Bella didn't pull away.

"Alice is here." She reminded him and pointed towards my direction. I waved at them both, not being able to control the grin that was on my face. They were really cute together, even though I felt awkward with the public display of affection that was going on.

Edward turned towards me and gave me one of his crooked smiles. "Sorry Alice—I didn't even notice that you were here also."

"It's ok," I grinned. "_Eddie_."

Edward replaced his crooked smile with a dark glare in my direction. _Bella was right—He doesn't like nicknames._ I gleefully thought to myself, enjoying reaction was hilarious, so I couldn't resist to continue.

"I personally like Ed though." He scowled at me, and I continued to tease him. "Oh! I like Edweird too—don't you agree?"

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He ignored me, and turned towards Bella. "Remind me why you invited this little pixie?"

"I thought it would be smarter to have both a male and female dancer to help me." Bella told him. "Plus I like Alice's company—she's nice."

Edward groaned. "She's confusing. One moment she can be quiet and soft-spoken—completely innocent—and then she can be a little evil pixie on drugs."

"I'm right here." I huffed, not liking the conversation they were having.

Edward turned towards me. "Oh! I didn't see you there Alice!" He mocked my shortness.

I scowled at him. "Don't underestimate me Eddie. You will regret it." I warned him.

Edward was about to respond to my threat, but Bella cut in.

"You guys are here to help me with my floor routine, not to rip each other's heads off." She cut in. I then noticed that she didn't have tape on her hands anymore.

Bella started walking towards a huge mat on the floor, obviously the floor apparatus. I followed her—Bella had already dragged Edward over.

"Like I said yesterday—I'm a power gymnast." She explained to me.

"I already know that, love." Edward said to her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You keep on forgetting that Alice is here too, Edward" She sighed.

He grinned. "I know she's here, I'm just pretending she's not so she gets annoyed."

To my amazement, I was able to get through the next two hours without ripping Eddie's head off. Or him ripping my head off. We also managed to help Bella with her floor routine.

Edward caught my arm before I left. I turned around, and instead of his joking and carefree expression that I saw for the past few hours, he had a serious one on his face.

"Be strong tomorrow, shortie." He warned me. "No offense—but everyone is going to judge you for your size. If you don't let it get to you, you'll be fine." He told me, and walked away before I could say something.

I tightened my grip on the door handle. What in the world was I getting into?


End file.
